A device for measuring pressure is described in, for example, German Published Patent Application No. 100 14 992. This high-pressure sensor uses a metal pressure-measuring cell, provided with a recess, as a pressure transducer. Sensor elements and a measuring diaphragm are formed on one side of the metallic pressure-measuring cell. With the opposite second side, the pressure-measuring cell is welded onto a connection piece of the sensor device. An evaluation circuit is arranged on a separate printed circuit board or a hybrid, and is electrically connected to the sensor elements on the upper side of the pressure-measuring cell. High pressures above 140 bar may also be measured using such a device.
Furthermore, in German Published Patent Application No. 197 31 420, for instance, a device is described for measuring pressure including a silicon chip as a semiconductor pressure transducer which is provided with sensor elements and an evaluation circuit on its upper side and is mounted on a glass base. However, such pressure sensors are only used for measuring relatively small pressures below 70 bar, since the mechanical stresses acting at greater pressures lead to fractures in the glass or silicon chip.